furigamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Stranger
"You of all people! Why would you hesitate? It made me think. I like it. It gives me hope." -The Voice The Stranger, also referred to as The Rider, is the protagonist and player character of Furi. Appearance The Stranger appears as a tall, fairly muscular individual. He has flowing white hair, that is mainly focused on the back of his head and reaches his shoulders, he also has two straight bangs from the two furthest points of his hairline and blue eyes. His outfit consists of a red cape, that sometimes covers his mouth, a tight black armour-like suit covers his upper body, it glows with neon lights. He wears blue baggy pants that end at his knees, grey leg bracers and is barefoot. His pants have a belt, which holsters his gun and sword. Personality The Stranger seems to lack any personality, and at first seems to lack empathy. Throughout the game he stays completely silent - with the exception of occasional grunts of exertion when performing a four-hit combo - and makes no more than subtle facial expressions. Though initially the Stranger is highly aggressive, he gradually becomes more passive as the game continues, waiting to see what his enemy will do before drawing his weapon. He is frequently contacted by The Voice, a fellow prisoner, though he rarely reacts to whatever he says. Story Important plot details below! Read at your own risk. The first time the player sees The Stranger, he is being tortured and held captive by The Chain. As The Chain leaves, the mysterious bunny masked prisoner The Voice frees him and tells him to kill his jailor for his freedom. As The Stranger proceeds down the prison, killing all Guardians in his way, he begins to learn things about his past. In particular, the Stranger learns that he's being held with such high security because he's done "some bad things" in the Free World, becoming very apparent when The Scale refers to him as his "creator". The Stranger shows hesitation before dealing the killing blow to The Song, causing The Voice to say that it gave him "hope". Upon finally killing every Guardian who stood in his way, The Stranger and The Voice were free to leave. On reaching the Free World, The Stranger realized that his very presence corrupted the ground around him, withering plants and blackening dirt. Realizing that he is a being that never did belong in the Free World, The Stranger locates a metal suit in a tower, and flies it skyward, aboard a large Mothership who addresses him as "Rider". The Mothership asks him if the planet is fit for assimilation. If The Stranger answers yes, a cutscene plays of The Voice and his daughter watching Riders land on the planet, laying waste to everything as credits roll. If The Stranger answers no, he turns his guns on the Mothership, eventually destroying it and saving the Free World from assimilation. As it dies, the Mothership tells The Stranger that he can't prevent this forever. Credits then roll with The Voice enjoying the view, and leaving. Fight The Stranger has a fairly limited moveset. He has a dash that can be charged to avoid attacks, a sword he uses to attack either in a 4-hit combo or a charged slash, and a pistol that either fires automatic shots or a charged shot. Sword * Combo Slash: 2 damage per hit, with the fourth slash dealing 4 damage and knocking down the opponent. * Charge Slash: 4 damage, with the full charge charge causing an Opening. * Boost: +8 damage, only in a Melee phase. Push the right stick in any direction, or hold the right mouse button. Gun * Automatic Shots: 1 damage per hit * Charge Shots: A half charge does 4 damage, while a full charge deals 10 damage and knocks down the opponent. Defensively, the Stranger can utilize a parry that turns the Stranger towards the boss and, when timed correctly, blocks all damage from an incoming attack while restoring 1 health (half of a bar). Trivia * The Stranger's cape does not appear to be his own. As seen in the cutscene leading up to the fight with The Star, the Rider clones do not wear capes. This could suggest he acquired it, possibly from fighting a previous foe not seen in the game. * The Stranger's heart beats at an abormally low 8 BPM (beats-per-minute) according to one of The Burst's drones. Gallery Category:Character